Deux plus Un
by Leptitloir
Summary: Aimer, c'est quand même un sacré bordel. C'est à ça qu'il pense Vanitas, emmitouflé dans son plaid, seul dans sa chambre, en attendant que Demyx revienne.


Je vais pas faire une énorme intro parce que mon dieu il est beaucoup trop tard mais voilà, il y a une personne ici (bon sûrement pas qu'une en vrai mais aujourd'hui c'est elle qu'est à l'honneur) qui mérite une petite surprise pour tous les trucs grave chouettes qu'elle nous donne à lire. Donc **Milou** voilà, c'est tout pour toi ! Pour le Vanixel, pour les rires sur _Trois cons dans un appart' _quand le moral volait pas haut, pour les deux calendriers de Noël que tu nous as fait (et pour les trois reviews d'aujourd'hui qui me font très chaud au cœur !)

Merci à Yu qui m'a relu à deux heures du mat, vraiment. Et à ceux qui passeront lire. Et pardon pour les fautes qu'on aura ratées.

* * *

Deux + Un

La chambre dans le noir, l'écran qui lui brûle les yeux et cette putain de vidéo débile qu'il regarde en boucle sans jamais sourire. Ces licornes débiles le faisaient bien rire pourtant, gamin. Alors pourquoi ça ne marche plus ? Là, il en a juste sa claque des sous-titres et des effets pourris qui ressemblent à un montage Photoshop. Les deux poneys rose et bleu lui donnent envie de faire voler l'écran par la fenêtre et de balancer une bouteille d'huile avec. Il pourrait viser le tout avec des boulettes de papier flambées après. C'aurait au moins l'avantage de le défouler un peu.

Ça fait quatre heures, et il est encore en colère. En colère contre lui, en colère contre l'autre. Contre le monde entier.

Vanitas passe sa main sur son visage en soupirant, laissant la vidéo se terminer sans relancer la suivante. Il resserre les bords du plaid dans lequel il s'est enfoui, cocooné comme une chenille prête à se transformer. Sauf qu'il n'est pas une chenille, et qu'il ne deviendra pas un magnifique papillon. Il est juste un pauvre type enfermé dans sa chambre, à l'abri du froid faute de pouvoir échapper à cette foutue réalité qu'il a refusé de voir ces longs derniers mois. Parce que c'était là depuis si longtemps, et qu'il s'est voilé la face. Et qu'il a fallu qu'Axel lui roule cette pelle dans le couloir de l'appart pour qu'il se dise « Merde, bordel de merde. », la bouche du rouquin sur la sienne mais le sourire de Demyx bien en face de sa trogne, dans sa tête, sous ses yeux. Merde.

Et bien sûr, c'est maintenant que la clef tourne dans la serrure.

« - T'es là chaton ? »

Le temps que Demyx l'ouvre enfin, Van a éteint l'ordinateur, mais le blond le trouve avant qu'il ait allumé la lumière. En temps normal, le noiraud l'aurait envoyé bouler face à ce magnifique surnom qui ne lui sied guère, mais le truc qui lui noue l'estomac l'empêche de pester contre son petit ami. C'est pas à lui de se plaindre, après tout. Pas à lui de râler, pas à lui de cracher. La baffe devrait se coller sur la joue et il le sait, le bestio, bien emmitouflé dans son plaid. Il le sait et ça lui fout l'égo sous terre, ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Vanitas aime plaire.

Vanitas aime se sentir aimé.

Le problème, c'est quand il aime en retour.

« - Eh, ça va ? »

Non. Mais chez Demyx, ça va, ça veut dire « explique moi ce qui va pas. »

« - Ouais.

\- Genre.

\- J'te jure

\- Pour de vrai, Van.

\- Tout va merveilleusement bien dans ma vie.

\- Ah ouais, c'est pour ça le plaid et la chambre dans le noir. Pardon hein, j'avais pas capté. »

Demyx cynique, ça arrive pas souvent. En plus c'est même pas méchant. Il dit ça en se posant près de lui, sur le lit, après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet pour mieux voir son visage et y poser ses doigts. Il s'allonge, ou plutôt il s'avachit près de lui, s'étale de toute sa fainéantise en caressant sa joue. S'il savait, le con.

« - Nan mais c'est rien.

\- Van, tu dis ça que quand c'est grave. »

Merde. Il le connait trop bien, et Vanitas n'a pas anticipé.

« - Tu t'fais des idées.

\- La dernière fois que j'me suis fait des idées, ta sœur était à l'osto pour une fausse couche.

\- Non mais là c'est vraiment rien.

\- Comme la mort de ton grand père ? »

D'accord, il va falloir apprendre à mieux mentir. Et arrêter de répondre à sa famille quand Dem lit par-dessus son épaule. Mais il pouvait bien le dire, ça, qu'il flippait pour Xion et qu'il allait rater trois jours de fac pour enterrer son grand père à Clermont-Ferrand. Ça … ça pourrait tout casser, et Vanitas ne veut pas.

« - C'est ton chien, cette fois ?

\- Saïx va très bien, merci.

\- T'as eu des problèmes à la fac ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu sais c'est pas grave de foirer un semestre hein, t'auras la compensation avec le second.

\- Non mais c'est pas ça.

\- Un partiel qu'a foiré ?

\- J'ai validé à 15, Dem. »

Le blond hésite un peu, se creuse les méninges à la recherche d'une justification qui expliquerait ce regard coléreux de chat sauvage. Et puis il sourit, un peu bizarrement, un peu tristement.

« - Donc c'est Axel. »

Vanitas déglutit. Alors c'était si évident ? Il inspire, expire, se tire un peu hors de son cocon pour arrêter de se cacher. Il ne veut pas avoir honte, pas devant Dem. Il a sa fierté, quand même. Assez couille pour lui causer en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pas le genre de lâche à larguer les gens par texto.

Ok, il l'a fait une fois. Avec Riku. Mais il était parti en vacances pour une semaine, et il avait la flemme d'attendre jusqu'au lundi.

« - Ouais. »

Gros silence. Le sitariste n'ose pas en demander plus, sûrement parce que son imagination s'active dans sa tête. Pour une fois que ses neurones se touchent, ça doit filer à cent à l'heure là-dedans. Et Van, Van il a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, là. Parce qu'il sent la peur de son mec qui imprègne la pièce, à moins que ce ne soit la sienne qui remonte, et il sait pas quoi faire face à ça. On lui a jamais appris comment on devait se démerder, dans ce genre de situation. Tu parles, on préférait leur foutre des cours sur le théorème de Thalès au collège, vachement plus utile dans la vie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire dans ce genre de situation, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Van ne sait pas. D'habitude, quand il plait, c'est pour un soir, où à des gens qu'il peut rembarrer sans s'en soucier.

« - Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Toujours avancer le pire pour réduire doucement la chute à venir. Le corbeau sourit, parce que ça ressemble trop à Demyx. Et mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça lui manquerait s'il perdait ça.

« - Non.

\- Non pour me faire plaisir, ou non pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai. »

Le rockeur déglutit. Il inspire. Ses yeux ne se mouillent pas, mais l'émotion menace. Elle est là, présente, palpable, dans ses doigts fébriles qui caressent toujours sa joue comme dans sa voix qui tremble soudain, incertaine.

« - Tu l'aimes ? »

La tension grimpe brusquement. Vanitas se détourne, coupant tout contact avec cette main câline qu'il sent sur son visage. Loin sa couverture, loin de l'image si proche de son petit ami qui se tient près de lui, trop doux pour savoir s'énerver. Et merde, il est jamais foutu d'élever la voix Dem, incapable de se défendre. Il pourrait pas grogner pour une fois, mordre, lui gueuler dessus ? Avoir la décence de le quitter en claquant la porte, au moins ? S'il pouvait seulement se mettre en colère, le noiraud se sentirait un peu moins con. Un peu moins coupable.

« - Ouais.

\- Ah. »

Ah. C'est genre, le truc le moins gentil qu'il lui a dit depuis le début de la soirée, et c'est bien loin de l'éclat que Van attend. Pourtant il le sent d'ici, comme l'autre a peur.

« - Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Non. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Il veut tout sans choisir, tout dans sa main, tout ce qu'il aime sans avoir à se priver.

« - Toi, tu veux quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- T'es concerné aussi et t'as rien dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

\- Bah je sais pas. Quelque chose. »

N'importe quoi. De préférence, en haussant le ton. Mais il y a bien une part de lui qui espère, qui meurt d'envie de garder cette main abimée par les cordes dans la sienne sans abandonner l'idée de saisir l'autre.

« - J'veux pas que tu me quittes. »

Il dit ça comme si c'était lui qui risquait de se faire larguer. Lui qui venait de faire une énorme connerie, lui qui méritait d'être puni.

« - Mais si tu veux plus … » il dégluti difficilement. « Si tu m'aimes plus, je comprendrai.

\- Genre. »

Il pose sa main sur son épaule, et soudain ce sont les yeux de Van qui commencent à brûler. Il a le bout du nez qui pique comme chaque fois qu'il sent qu'il va craquer. Merde, merde, merde. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

« - T'es trop con.

\- Je-

\- C'est toi qui devrait te foutre en colère et me mettre à la porte, là, pas moi.

\- Bah non.

\- Mais merde Dem, si ! C'est moi qui t'annonce que je me taperais bien mon meilleur pote et toi t'es là à te demander si je vais te larguer ou non mais je sais pas moi ! Je veux pas non, mais je peux pas te dire qu'y va rien se passer avec Axel parce que ça me fait pas rien de l'imaginer dans mon pieu.

\- Mais on se sépare pas alors ?

\- Mais je sais pas ! »

Il respire vite, appuie sur son nez comme si ça pouvait calmer ce truc qui le prend aux tripes. Mais il sent ces bras qui passent autour de lui, ce front qui vient appuyer contre le haut de son dos, ce corps tout efflanqué qu'il a tellement serré, il voudrait lui dire de dégager, lui faire promettre de ne jamais le lâcher.

« - Je m'en fous si on reste ensemble. »

Et peut-être qu'il pleure Van, parce que c'est pas juste. Oh, il mérite bien trois vies en taule niveau karma, mais là il a rien fait de mal et il veut pas avoir à choisir. Et peut-être, peut-être que Dem est en train de lui tendre une possibilité qui le délivre mais il a peur de mal comprendre, et ça coule sur ses joues parce qu'il va se péter la gueule de bien haut s'il espère pour rien.

« - C'est toi qu'est trop con. »

Il le serre contre lui.

« - J'ai toujours vu comme t'étais pote avec Axel. Et ça a jamais rien empêché. » il cherche ses mains à tâtons. « J'dis pas que je savais que ça allait arriver ou quoi, mais …. Enfin il te regarde pas comme de la merde quoi, et … »

Il doit se mordre la lèvre en cherchant ses mots. Ce tic, Van trouvait ça tellement sexy quand ils se tournaient autour. Ça lui donner envie de l'emballer.

« - C'est pas mal. »

Il se redresse un peu, sa tête posée sur la sienne. C'est lui le cocon protecteur, maintenant.

« - C'est pas mal d'aimer. Ça peut pas être mal. »

Il n'y a que lui pour sortir un truc aussi niais. Il n'y a que chez lui que Vanitas peut aimer ça.

« - Si t'as envie d'être avec lui aussi c'est pas grave. On s'en fout, y a des trucs un milliard de fois plus grave dans la vie comme la famine en Afrique. C'est pas la fin du monde si t'aimes aussi Axel, j'veux juste pas que tu me le caches. Je veux pas que tu me mentes sur ces trucs-là, on doit se le dire aussi ça. Ça compte. »

Il enfouie son nez dans sa tignasse et il doit bien se douter que Vanitas pleure, parce qu'il ne caresse pas son visage.

« - Ça c'est pas grave. Et je m'en fous si tu veux aussi être avec. Moi je t'aime toi, et si t'aimer toi ça veut dire aimer Vanitas qui aime Axel ok, je prends, ça me va. »

Et merde, c'est pas possible de trouver une réponse à ça. C'est pas possible alors Van se tourne juste vers lui pour coller sa tête contre son épaule, et il pleure bien encore un peu parce qu'il est soulagé mais qu'il l'avouera jamais autrement que par les larmes. Ce soir, juste ce soir, c'est sa nuit et il se laisse chouchouter par son gars, son mec, celui qui le serre et qui caresse sa joue comme si tout allait bien. Et c'est peut-être ça que Van aime le plus avec Dem, il fait tout aller bien. Les problèmes que tout le monde voit, dans sa tête, ça n'existe pas. Il suffit de pousser la barrière qui gêne.

« - C'est pas mal d'aimer. » il répète, plus calme, plus serein. « Faut juste se les dire ces choses-là. Y a pas de mal à ça. »

Le teigneux se laisse faire quand il sent ses doigts plein de réconfort sur sa peau. Il ferme les yeux un peu pour profiter, épuisé par cette boule d'émotion qui lui a bousillé sa soirée et que l'autre a su désamorcer si facilement en claquant des doigts. Il se laisse aller.

« - L'amour ça se divise pas de toute façon. Ça se multiplie. »

Et sûrement qu'il a raison, parce que Van ne s'est jamais senti aussi amoureux qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Voilà !

**Milou**, j'espère que c'était pas trop OOC – surtout pour Vany-chou – et que ça aura au moins pu te faire sourire, pour toutes les fois où on a souris devant tes histoires.

Le Demitas et le Vanixel vaincront.

Bye !


End file.
